The Aristocat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride
Another spoof of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride by PrinceBalto. Cast: *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Simba *Duchess (The Aristocats) as Nala *Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) as Timon *Pig (Skunk Fu!) as Pumbaa *King Louie (The Jungle Book) as Rafiki *Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) as Zazu *Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) as Baby Kiara *Sagwa (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Young Kiara *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Adult Kiara *Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) as Young Kovu *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Adult Kovu *Mirage (Aladdin TV Series) as Zira *Warren T. Cat (An American Tail) as Nuka *Mittens (Bolt) as Young Vitani *Zelda (The Fox and the Hound 2) as Adult Vitani *Various Villain Cats as The Outlanders *Rufus (The Rescuers) as Mufasa's Ghost *Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) as Scar in Simba's Nightmare Scenes: *The Aristocat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 1: Dinah's Presentation Ceremony ("He Lives in You") *The Aristocat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 2: Sagawa is Daddy's Little Princess/Stay Away from the Outlands *The Aristocat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 3: The Babysitters *The Aristocat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 4: Sagwa meets Banjo/Crocodile Attack *The Aristocat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 5: O'Malley Chastises Sagwa ("We are One") *The Aristocat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 6: Mirage/The Evil Outside *The Aristocat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 7: ("My Lullaby") *The Aristocat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 8: Sawyer's First Hunt *The Aristocat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 9: Fire! *The Aristocat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 10: Danny rescues Sawyer *The Aristocat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 11: Danny and Sawyer have Fun *The Aristocat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 12: O'Malley Seeks Council *The Aristocat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 13: Danny meets King Louie ("Upendi") *The Aristocat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 14: Mirage's Ambush/Warren T. Cat's Death/Mirage Scars Danny *The Aristocat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 15: Danny's Exile ("One of Us") *The Aristocat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 16: Sawyer Defies O'Malley/You Will Never Be Streaky *The Aristocat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 17: Danny and Sawyer's Reunion ("Love Will Find a Way") *The Aristocat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 18: War!/Cats and Villainous Cats Switch Sides/The Death of Mirage *The Aristocat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 19: One More Again/Danny and Sawyer's Marriage *The Aristocat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride part 20: End Credits Cast Gallery: Thomas Aristocats-disneyscreencaps com-3159.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Simba Duchess Aristocats.JPG|Duchess as Nala Jake.JPG|Jake as Timon Pig.png|Pig as Pumbaa King Louie animated.JPG|King Louie as Rafiki MrPingMain.jpg|Mr. Ping as Zazu Sagwa2.jpg|Sagwa as Young Kiara Sawyer lovely.jpg|Sawyer as Adult Kiara 633728253461c181f29947ddb8587c7f.jpg|Banjo as Young Kovu Danny dsc.JPG|Danny as Adult Kovu Mirage.png|Mirage as Zira WTR.jpg|Warren T. Cat as Nuka Mittens.JPG|Mittens as Young Vitani Zelda PB.jpg|Zelda as Adult Vitani Category:PrinceBalto Category:The Lion King Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Legends Category:PrinceBalto Masterpiece Collection Category:PrinceBalto Alternates Category:The new PrinceBalto canon